The invention relates to a device for moving a swinging and sliding door in a mass-transit car, especially a car that travels along a track. Each panel of the door slides lengthwise along a guide element. The guide element moves as part of a four-point articulation across the plane of the panel. The lengthwise motion of the leaf is coordinated with its transverse motion by a guide rail. The rail is fastened to the doorframe. Guide means are fastened to the panel and engage the rail. A drive mechanism on the panel directs force toward the guide element.
A device of this type is described for example in EP 0 320 591 A2.
Known swinging and sliding doors have an overall drawback. At least the last stage of the panel's transverse motion must be assumed as the door closes by the locking mechanisms. The locking mechanisms can be rotating bolts that draw the panel into the locked position. Another drive mechanism is accordingly needed to generate at least some of the forces responsible for the transverse motion. This makes the drive mechanisms expensive.